


Worth It

by KTRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Gen, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the timepetalsprompts Drabble theme ... start a fic with "Tell me"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For the timepetalsprompts Drabble theme ... start a fic with "Tell me"

"Tell me when to stop" Rose panted.

 

"Not yet, keep going!" Aiden encouraged.

 

While Rose closed her eyes in concentration, Aiden swiped a taste of a peaked tip, "Oh Rose, this is sooooo gooood" he moaned in ecstasy.

 

"I think I'm almost there"

 

"Don't stop!"

 

"Now?"

 

"Almost there, allllmooooost theeeerrree!"

 

"Now???"

 

"God Yes! _Now_!"

 

Rose collapsed in exhaustion but managed to look up at Aiden through her lashes "Wow that was intense, will every time be like this?"

 

A slow smirk crawled across Aiden's "but it is so worth it, don't you think".

 

Rose stretched and sat back, "you know, when you talked me into this I wasn't sure it was a good idea. But I've had so much fun, when can we do it again."

 

Aiden chanced a quick kiss on her nose, "what makes you think Miss Tyler, that we're finished today?"

 

~~ an hour later ~~

 

"Oh Aiden, you are so right, this is sooooo very good!" Rose moaned.

 

"I told you it would be worth it" Aiden replied with a cocky lift of that eyebrow that drove Rose wild.

 

Rose let loose one of her trade mark tongue in teeth smiles, "yeah OK so you win, this is a thousand times better than the lemon merengue pie from Sainbury's."


End file.
